A. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to beds and more particularly to folding beds.
B. Description of Prior Art
The so-called "in-a-door" beds found in many small apartments comprise beds which usually swing up into a vertical posture without folding. They usually are connected to hinge means secured in a storage space behind a full length door and have certain drawbacks. Thus, many of such beds are heavy and it requires considerable effort to literally lift their foot ends into a vertical place and thus into the storage space behind the full length door opening onto said space. Moreover, in many instances, one sleeps on the bed with his head well within the storage space, an inconvenience both aesthetically and psychologically. Those of such beds which slide out of their storage space usually do so on unsightly tracks. Moreover, the full length door covering the in-a-door bed is usually an eye sore. Such beds have the further disadvantage or requiring an area having as much as 7 feet of height, so that they are not suitable in areas with lowered ceilings and the like.
There have been efforts in the past to overcome the described disadvantages of in-a-door beds by providing beds which fold up before they are stored. However, most such beds are of the temporary "cot" type with inadequate springing, unsightly appearance, etc. Moreover, they usually must be moved by hand, with some difficulty, from their point of use to their storage area, militating against their continued use.
Certain permanent type folding beds have also been provided in assemblies which include decorative storage cabinets. Such assemblies have met with approval since they eliminate most of the previously described disadvantages. However, many of such assemblies are very expensive, employ complicated mechanisms and require considerable effort to move the bed thereof between a functioning and a storage position. Accordingly, there still is a need for a simple, inexpensive folding bed assembly which can be moved to and from storage with a minimum amount of effort and which provides a maximum of aesthetic appeal.